Alice
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: ¿Cómo es "renacer" cuando no hay recuerdos anteriores ni nadie esperando para enseñarte?.- Viñeta


**_En mis comienzos en este universo de los fics surgió la idea de un OS sobre Alice. Apenas tenía los pocos párrafos iniciales cuando se quedó atrás... relegado al baúl de los posibles. Ahora reconvertida aquella idea inicial en una viñeta y con un enfoque un poco diferente al fin verá la luz gracias a la "viñeta aniversario Twilight contest" de Lullaby convocada para celebrar el 1er aniversario de su blog "Letras de Lullaby"._**

**ALICE**

Raiting: K

_Carácter: Alice/ Jasper_

_Summary: ¿Cómo es "renacer" cuando no hay recuerdos anteriores ni nadie esperando para enseñarte?_

Cuando abrí los ojos me sentía confusa. Era incapaz de recordar nada, ni donde estaba ni porque, ni siquiera quien era. Aparte de _eso _todo parecía estar bien, pues tenía la cabeza totalmente despejada y el cuerpo libre de cualquier malestar... salvo una pequeña irritación en la garganta.

Lancé un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor sin mover más que los ojos, constatando lo que ya de algún modo sabía. Estaba sola.

El lugar parecía un sótano bastante sucio y oscuro, sin embargo yo podía ver con total claridad. Montones de cajas cubiertas de polvo y telarañas rodeaban el estrecho jergón donde estaba tumbada.

Al incorporarme algo crujió en mi bolsillo. Era un papel cuidadosamente doblado. No fue hasta que lo tuve extendido ante mis ojos que me percate de que, tal vez mis movimientos fuesen demasiado... ¿raudos?. Apenas era consciente de haberlo visto sobresaliendo del bolsillo de aquella horrible bata blanca y...

... Deseche el pensamiento por su inutilidad y me concentre en el pequeño rectángulo. La caligrafía era elegante y un tanto... ¿anticuada?. Un nuevo y fugaz pensamiento me distrajo por una milésima de segundo. Suspiré aliviada al comprobar que, por suerte, al menos recordaba como se leía.

« _**Querida Alice:**__»_

Alice, me llamaba Alice y aquello era una carta.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, o lo habría dado si latiese... Hasta entonces no registré el insólito echo de que en mi pecho no se escuchaban latidos, ni por lo tanto tenía pulso... aunque, si me concentraba, escuchaba con total caridad el acelerado golpeteo rítmico del de el pequeño ratoncillo que acababa de escabullirse dentro de una de las cajas más alejadas.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Era eso lo normal?. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea, no exactamente, _algo_ me decía que de alguna forma había cambiado; que antes de la inmensa laguna en blanco de mi memoria yo era... otra cosa.

Volví a mi lectura.

«_**Sí estas leyendo esto, significará que he muerto**__»_

Puede que mi corazón no latiese, y que no supiese quien había escrito aquello ni que significaba para mí, pero dolió. Su perdida desgarró aquel corazón muerto dificultándome la respiración y mis ojos, al parecer incapaces de producir el mar de lágrimas que les pedía, escocieron como si ya se hubiesen secado de tanto verterlas.

Me dejé caer hacía atrás, rodé de costado y adopte una apretada postura fetal. No quería estar sola, sabía que no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo... necesitaba poder contar con el apoyo de alguien... que me quisieran y querer.

Entonces, en medio de toda esa agónica desesperación vi _algo. _Era una especie de recuerdo pero demasiado vivido. No, no podía serlo, en un recuerdo no podría verme a mí misma.

« _Un adolescente muy hermoso de piel blanca y pelo broncíneo me revolvía el pelo entre risas. _

_- Para ser tan pequeñaja eres muy irritante hermanita, ¿lo sabías?__»_

Luego, se produjo una especie de... salto. Imposible determinar su hacía adelante o hacía atrás.

« _Ayudaba a una belleza rubia a recogerse el pelo en un elegante moño. A mi lado, una hermosa mujer con rostro en forma de corazón y mirada maternal sostenía un velo, el toque final para la novia.__»_

Eran más bien como pequeñas secuencias sacadas de contexto**.**

« _Un chico rubio y de ojos dorados me daba el más dulce de los besos._

_- Si tu estas segura yo también pero... por si acaso quédate detrás de mí, ¿vale?._

_Asentí para complacerle. A los pocos pasos salimos al claro del bosque donde el chico de pelo broncíneo y otro bastante grandote nos esperaban recelosos.__»_

Y otra más, sólo que esta vez un poco más larga y detallada.

« _Yo estaba sentada a la barra de una cafetería prácticamente desierta, esperándole... fuera el monótono soniquete de la lluvia no cesaba. Sonreí al escuchar sus pasos dudosos detenerse unos segundos tras la puerta y aspiré su inconfundible efluvio._

_En cuanto se decidió a entrar salté del taburete y caminé directamente a su encuentro mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa. Él podría atacarme, tenía la mitad de probabilidades de que ocurriese, lo había "visto", pero... también podría ser que me aceptase y jamás volviera a estar sola. Esa posibilidad me hacía tan feliz que no me permití pensar en nada más._

_- Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo._ –_Dije como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, que por otra parte es lo que yo sentía después de "verle" tantas veces._

_Él agachó la cabeza, como buen caballero sureño, antes de responderme._

_- Lo siento señorita._

_Prendida de sus ojos, que en esos momentos evidenciaban su sed al ser oscuros, le tendí la mano mientras pensaba que el tono dorado sí que lo haría verse más hermoso. Puede que estuviese cubierto de innumerables cicatrices que le conferían un aspecto peligroso, pero a mis ojos seguía siendo realmente apuesto. Incluso lo era cuando en mis "visiones" tenía la mirada rojo borgoña._

_Aliviada y esperanzada le tendí la mano. Aliviada porque, después de dos semanas de intensa búsqueda de este local y dos días rondándolo, comenzaba a dudar de que apareciese alguna vez... Esperanzada porque si él era real, el resto de mi familia también lo sería. Juntos encontraríamos a los Cullen.__»_

¿ Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

Lo único claro era que tenía un hermano y todo apuntaba a que también un novio... ¿Habría escrito alguno de ellos esa carta? ¿Quienes eran ellas y dónde estaba todos?

Mi corazón terminó de partirse en dos. Temerosa de descubrir a cual de los dos había perdido, o si habría alguien más a quien no recordaba, seguí leyendo lo que resultó ser un preocupante acertijo más que añadir a mi misteriosa existencia.

« _**Ahora estas a salvo de él y solo debes obedecer esta ley: Que nadie que descubra lo que eres permanezca con vida. De eso depende tu supervivencia.**_

_**Cuídate pequeña, sigue tus instintos y todo ira bien.**__»_

Mis instintos... un nuevo flash aclaró un poco la cuestión...

« _El ciervo dejó de debatirse. Su vida se apagaba con cada sorbo, igual que la quemazón de mi garganta. Succioné hasta que finalmente ya no pudo ofrecerme nada más y entonces lo dejé a un lado.__»_

... la quemazón que instantes antes apenas percibía ahora era insoportable. Tenía que encontrar un ciervo y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes.

FIN

_**Dedicatoria: Para todos aquellos peronas a las que les importa que siga resurguiendo de mis cenizas para lograr publicar... y para las que les importo como persona.**_

**_Para Lullaby: ¿Por qué raiting K y no lemmon ? porque cuando me dí cuenta llevaba 1.054 palabras y lo más que había metido era "un dulce beso" jajaja. Además nunca pretendí pasar de un T. Sé que no ganaré... de echo esa no es mi meta. Mi intención es simplemente celebrar contigo tu aniversario y darte así, con este pequeño granito de arena, las gracias por compartir tu talento conmigo._**

**_Para todas: Electrica Cullen Black ya esta en facebook... buscame y seamos amigos si quieres._**

**_Gracias a quienes votasteis por mí obtuve el 7º Puesto de 26 y una mención especial y... a petición "popular" probablemente escriba finalmente ese fic. XDD_**


End file.
